


Save The World (Reiner x OC)

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: One-Shots Of Attack On Titan [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time they got to Morris' Music, both Reiner & Marco were rubbing their temples at the drunken racket of Jean's tone deaf singing, & Willow's naturally shitty singing. Marco quickly pushed Jean out the car, feeling no shame as he face planted into the concrete of the sidewalk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save The World (Reiner x OC)

**_Reiner x OC_ **

Willow moved to the rhythm of the upbeat song, if she could remember correctly it was _Save The World_ by Swedish House Mafia. She slowly raised her hands up to the ceiling like everyone else, bobbing her head to the beat as it intensified.

"Get some Willow!" Willow rolled her eyes at Jean's hooting, wonder what he was talking about-

"Hey Willow." A voice purred in her ear. She turned around smoothly & easily began dancing with the person behind her, she smiled playfully at him.

"Sup Reiner, didn't think I'd see you here. Well, the dance floor that is." She said over the pounding music. Reiner nodded in agreement, dancing wasn't his thing, & neither was the close proximity of sweat ridden bodies. _God, I feel like Levi_ , he thought to himself.

"I have to agree, but I haven't seen you in the last five years. Your birthday was a few days ago, right?" He asked, she nodded. Willow leaned forward, cupping her hand over his ear.

"Lets go outside, I can barely hear, & I think my ears are bleeding." Reiner laughed & took hold of her hand, leading her out the crowd. Jean's hollering could still be heard even over the music of the house party. "Ah, much better. But yea, it was last Sunday. If I had known your ass lived here still I would've stopped by." She explained.

"Woah, & to think five years has passed... Man, you're eighteen now." Reiner said sounding mystified.

"Yea," Willow sighed, she turned around & leaned on the railing of the backyard's seating area. "Finally on my own..."

His eyes widened, "You moved out? Is that why you came back?" Reiner questioned, taking no notice of her flinching away.

"Nah, my parents passed in a car accident a week before my birthday." Willow answered indifferently, as if stating a common fact or insulting one of their friends without thought. Reiner stiffened at the new information, unable to think of words that would help.

"... I'm sorry. Really, if I had known-" His voice died to the back of his throat at the blank expression she gave him. Willow waved him off before propping her head up on her hand.

"It's fine. I'm fine, but I came back to get in touch with my old roots. I missed this place like crazy," Willow's dark demeanor quickly did a 180. "Hey Reiner?"

"Hmmm?" He hummed still mind boggled at her new tune. Willow turned to face him, smiling brightly.

"Is that old music story, Morris' Music, still open?" She asked quizmatic. Reiner nodded, eyes narrowing at the sudden change in topic. Willow took his hand & began pulling him to the front of the house, stopping in front of a black VW. "Lets go. I wanna go buy something?" She said questioningly more than commanding.

Reiner gave in to her pout, "Ok-"

"Wooo, Reiner! Can we go wherever you're goin'?" A slurred version of Jean's voice rang through the air. Marco was helping to keep Jean vertical in his state. Reiner grumbled under his breath but Willow grinned.

"Fuck yea! Bring your boy toy Marco too!" Willow yelled causing Marco to blush. Willow helped him to carry Jean to her car, he stumbled into the backseat, laughing at himself.

"C'mon Marco, it'll be fun!" Jean said drunkenly as he made grabby hands for the dark-haired male. Marco sighed, rubbing his temples before climbing in after his boyfriend.

_~ Time Skip ~_

By the time they got to Morris' Music, both Reiner & Marco were rubbing their temples at the drunken racket of Jean's tone deaf singing, & Willow's naturally shitty singing. Marco quickly pushed Jean out the car, feeling no shame as he face planted into the concrete of the sidewalk.

"Ugh, finally you shut- what the fuck?! Jean, are you sleeping?!" Marco said staring at the sleeping teen. "How do you even... Nevermind." Marco rubbed his temples, looking to Reiner & Willow in despair, "Ugh, just go get whatever the fuck it is you want- I just wanna go home now & sleep." He said irritated. Willow gave him a thumbs up before hurrying into the store with Reiner at her flank.

"Found it!" Willow exclaimed only to earn a glare from icy blue eyes. "Sorry, but look!" She exclaimed quietly. Morris merely went back to his readings. Reiner walked over, taking the CD from her hands.

"No Matter What? Papa Roach?" It took a few minutes before the song jogged his memory, "Wait, isn't this..." Willow nodded her head vigorously, resting her hand on his.

"Yep, the song that got us talking to one another in the first place, & the one we dedicated to each other." Willow said as she paid for the CD. "Here, for you." She said tossing him it. Reiner caught it, staring at it confusedly, "What? Don't you-" Lips pressed firmly to hers.

"I love it." Reiner said simply against her lips, hand around her lower back pulling her closer. "Like I love you."

"Reiner?" Willow questioned shocked.

"Hmmm?" He hummed. She pushed him away.

"I'm gay."

"... What?"

"I'm gay... Like, I like girls kinda gay." Willow repeated.

"... Wait, come again?" Reiner asked. Willow face palmed & looked him in the eye.

"I am gay. I like vagina, you retard!" She said.

"You're kidding right?" Reiner asked feeling himself blush a deep crimson. Willow looked at him blank faced, she threw her arms around him, & planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Nah, just fucking with you. Metaphorically & literal." Reiner coughed awkwardly making Willow laugh. "C'mon, Marco's probably been drooled on or Jean's vomited on him. Take your pick." Willow said leading him out the shop.

Reiner slipped an arm around her waist, "I go with vomit." Willow had to agree & smiled at the sight they were greeted with.

"I forgot to mention..." Willow whispered in his ear as Marco yelled uselessly at a still sleeping Jean, "I love you too _Faggle_."

"Faggle?"

"Faggle." Willow repeated with a bright smile.

**_~ The End ~_ **


End file.
